


forest fire

by judlane



Series: neil is horny [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judlane/pseuds/judlane
Summary: It begins with the sound of the Maserati as Andrew presses down hard on the gas pedal.





	forest fire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: car sex, dirty talking during car sex, road head - these were 3 separate prompts but i melded them all together i hold that's okay  
> i tried to proofread the best i can but i have to leave for work, so i'll check over once again when i'm off!

It begins with the sound of the Maserati as Andrew presses down hard on the gas pedal.

Neil can feel the growl of the engine through the soles of his feet, like a beast snarling back at its master, but obeying nonetheless. Andrew cuts through traffic effortlessly, almost bored as he surges past a minivan on the highway while pushing ninety. The road ahead of them is dark and darkening still as the sun bleeds red in the distance. They were meant to head to Columbia for a weekend break, mostly from Kevin, but had instead decided to drive for a bit.

“Decide” was a choice word. Neil just sat in the passenger seat and let Andrew take them wherever he wanted. He could’ve driven head on into the ocean, and Neil would still be fine with it.

But Neil keeps that piece of commentary to himself for once, instead opting to listen to the low music from the radio and the hum of the engine. The vibrations of it spread up into Neil’s bones until something hot and sticky curls in his gut, pressing against his ribs and stirring his cock. He wills himself to calm down - they’re a good four hours away from Columbia at this point and the gas gauge is still stubbornly stuck on full. Knowing Andrew they’ll be driving until they roll up to the house with just enough to make it to a nearby station. So in other words, if Neil got hard now, it would just be annoying and fruitless.

Neil has seen Andrew’s face when he had accidently spilled salted nuts on the upholstery once. He doesn’t need evidence to know what he will think of cum.

So Neil tries to ignore his baiting arousal by turning up the radio, glaring at Andrew when he turns it back down, dialing it up even louder.

And then Andrew presses down on the accelerator to snarl past another car and Neil’s dick throbs.

Neil closes his eyes and focuses in on the words of the song, but he can only catch half a lyric until his cock twitches again, heavy where it lays against his thigh. He lets himself imagine reaching into his shorts, saying nothing, and tugging himself until he’s fully hard. Stroking himself until Andrew catches on out the corner of his eye. How the Maserati would snarl under his foot but Andrew’s face still and impassive.

Would he let Neil get off? Reach over with one hand and let Neil fuck his fist? Or would he starve Neil of his orgasm until they were safe in the privacy of the Columbia house?

A brush of fingers against his jaw grounds him. Neil unclenches his teeth, an unconscious act, and looks to Andrew who’s staring ahead but hand rests to the right of the gear stick instead of ontop of it.

Neil places his hand over Andrew’s and strokes his thumbs idly over the thick knuckles. His cock is hard and throbbing insistently now, making him curl his socked feet against the urges.

“How much longer?” Neil asks. He already knows the answer, but maybe if he immerses himself in conversation, he can forget about how turned on he is and how Andrew could remedy that.

Andrew’s shades hide his eyes and reflect the orange glow of the sun. “Few hours. Give or take.”

Neil lets his head lean back on the headrest. So much for conversation. “Alright.”

The Maserati’s engine catches hard and they suddenly arc around three successions of cars. The abrupt speed has Neil pushed back against his seat and his arousal burning.

“Can you not do that?” Neil snaps. He doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but he’s just so fucking hard.

Andrew doesn’t look at him. “Why?”

Jaw clenching, Neil glares out his window, debating. It’s a long few moments before Neil takes a deep breath and asks, “yes or no?”

Andrew’s fingers twitch under Neil’s. The silence is even longer this time around. Just when Neil thinks he’s asked for too much too soon, especially in this kind of setting, Andrew glances at him over the top of the sunglasses.

“Yes.”

Neil picks up Andrew’s hand under his and moves it over to his crotch. He presses the heel against his dick on his thigh, hard and straining through the flimsy fabric of his gym shorts.

The Maserati snarls. Neil hisses and grinds his hips up in reply. The touch lacks any real friction or substance, but the mere fact that Andrew is allowing him this, in his car, is enough for Neil.

Andrew’s arm is rigid, like touching Neil is a shock of electricity, before he relaxes enough to flatten his entire palm down.

Neil sucks hard on his teeth as Andrew rubs lazily at where his head is soaking through his shorts. Knuckles skim down his length, once, twice, before the cycle restarts. Within in a minute, Neil is slouching down in his seat, the belt digging into his chin from the angle, and rolling his hips up into Andrew’s clever hand.

“Fuck,” Neil whispers, the leather creaking underneath his hands. “Fuck _yeah_ , Andrew.”

“So needy,” Andrew intones, voice nonchalant but low with an undercurrent of heat. Neil can see his jeans tenting across the middle console and he drools at the idea of sucking Andrew off, right here, going ninety, feeling the engine hum against his chest and radio drowned out by slurps.

Andrew pinches the rim of Neil’s head through his shorts and he keens, rubbing himself shamelessly up.

“Andrew,” Neil pants, throat dry. “Can I suck you off?”

Andrew clicks something on the steering wheel and sits back. “Yes.”

Fitting himself over the gear console is a little awkward and uncomfortable, but the idea of Andrew’s cock in Neil’s mouth is a good motivator. He shifts into a position where his knees are on his seat and chest curving along the middle console. He braces one elbow on the edge of Andrew’s seat and uses his other hand to undo Andrew’s pants.

It’s easy to coax Andrew out of his briefs considering he’s hard as hell, the head flushed dark and glistening. Neil ruts his hips once against the hardness of the upholstery and then suckles Andrew’s cock into his mouth.

He waits for the engine to sing, but nothing happens. Neil runs his tongue in circles, something that drives Andrew crazy. He hears the grunt from Andrew, but the Maserati stays constant. Frowning, Neil sits back and turns as best as he can to look up at Andrew.

Andrew’s hand comes to rest on the back of his neck.

“Why isn’t the car going faster?”

“What?”

“Earlier the car was accelerating. Why isn’t it now?”

“Did my car give you a fucking boner?”

Neil flushes at the bluntness of Andrew’s tone and searches for the right words, anything that doesn’t sound like Neil wants to fuck the car over Andrew.

Sighing, Andrew clicks something above Neil’s head and then -

Neil can feel the Maserati howling underneath him as it eats up the road, a living beast surging forward.

Just as the gears shift, Neil sucks Andrew’s cock back into his mouth and down into his throat. He gags, but it’s worth it because the Maserati roars.

He quickly falls into his routine, sucking and swallowing until Andrew is minutely shifting his hips up as best as he can without sending the Maserati out of control. They had to be doing over a hundred now.

A hand slides down Neil’s spine until it’s under his shorts and briefs, down until a dry finger rubs at his entrance. It doesn’t press in, just traces the rim and down to the back of his balls. It’s teasing, so Neil swallows Andrew into his throat and hums, earning himself a hiss and the sharp bite of nails digging into one of his cheeks.

Neil pulls off to give his jaw a break and rests his cheek against one Andrew’s thighs, pressing open-mouth kisses to the side of his cock. From this angle, he can see where Andrew’s grip is white knuckle around the wheel and the strong line of his jaw. He’s taken his sunglasses off, because it’s dark out now, but his gaze is focused solely ahead. Which is probably for the best.

“I want you to fuck me,” Neil admits in a hushed tone.

The hand on his ass curls hard, a finger almost breaching Neil but just barely.

“I want you to fuck me in your car.”

Andrew’s jaw ticks. Neil closes his eyes and moves to take his cock back into his mouth since that seems like all he’ll be getting out of Andrew, when he’s interrupted.

“There’s a rest stop in half a mile. Yes or no?”

The steering wheel digs into Neil’s head when he jerks back to look at Andrew, shocked. Before Neil can scramble up a reply, the finger that has been teasing him presses in, warbling his voice into a low moan. He nods his head eagerly and then dives back down. 

Time passes quickly like that. Neil fucking himself slowly back on the sole finger and bobbing his head over Andrew’s dick.

Neil feels the moment the car stops and is put into park, the idle humming softer against his ribcage and sternum. Andrew’s hands, however, are beasts themselves, one caging Neil’s jaw and the other opening Neil up with a dry finger.

“Sit up,” Andrew instructs and Neil does, wincing at the ache in his lower back. His knees have long since gone numb, but he feels like that won’t be the case for long.

Andrew opens the middle console and fishes out lube and a condom. While he pours the lube over his blunt fingers, Neil moves to straddle his lap, but is stopped by a sharp look.

“Face the window, hands and knees. You really think I’m going to let this shit get all over my car?”

Neil pouts. “And you think cum is better?”

Andrew raises his eyebrows and lets the lube drop into his side door. “Who said anything about you coming?”

Neil, for some reason, doesn’t really want to argue with that and busies himself with getting to position. Feet dangling over the console, arms braced against the window, and ass up. He’s exposed in every way possible - Neil can see that Andrew picked a secluded spot even with the blanket of darkness, but anyone could peer through the foggy glass. The thought has Neil’s aching cock twitching in interest.

“A man can only have so many issues, Neil,” Andrew says behind him, but his hand still pushes down Neil’s shorts and briefs to stroke the area just behind his balls. His dick is caught in the bunched up fabric at his mid-thighs, no doubt on purpose so Neil doesn’t drip onto the seat. It also hinders him from wrapping around himself, also possibly on purpose.

The lube is cold on Neil’s sensitive skin, but the first press in has him forgetting the discomforts. He smothers his moan against the window and rolls his hips back, eager for more. Andrew delivers by quickly adding a second finger, other hand smoothing over Neil’s bowed back and raised ass.

Andrew quickly finds Neil’s prostate on a slow drag downwards, and Neil clenches his teeth to keep from shouting.

“ _God_ , fuck me, Andrew,” Neil pleads instead, voice broken in tune with the thrust of Andrew’s hand.

“Should I?” Andrew says, sounding overall very unaffected by his actions or Neil responses. “Do you think you could come like this, just my fingers in your ass?”

They both know Neil can. He’s done it before.

“No,” Neil grounds out, “want you.” His head feels light, drifting on the high of pleasure.

“You want me to fuck you, Neil?”

_“Yes.”_

“How do you want it? Like this so I can fuck you into the window? Let anyone with eyes see you? Maybe you can sit in my lap, let you do all the work.” Andrew adds a third finger and twists, sharp and unforgiving and Neil rocks back so hard he knows the car follows his momentum. Neil could care less on how he gets Andrew’s cock, just so long as it’s in him within the next thirty seconds, or else he might lose his mind.

Andrew thrusts once, twice more before removing his fingers. The hum of his seat has Neil scrambling to turn around, uncoordinated from the toxicity of arousal.

“Yes or no?”

Andrew pushes his jeans down to his ankles and wraps a loose hand around his dick, pumping slowly at the sight of Neil, flushed as red as his hair.

“Yes.”

Neil straddles Andrew’s lap, one knee wedged between the seat and door, and the other digging into the cushion. It’s a little precarious, especially with his shorts still pulled down to his knees, but Andrew’s hand around his waist keeps him steady enough to sink down onto his cock.

The moan that reverberates through the car would’ve earned him a sharp hush from Andrew in the dorm room. Here, though, his eyes darken and his hips snap up, bumping Neil’s head against the roof. That doesn’t deter Neil from wrapping his arms around the back of the headrest, clenching to encourage more.

A muscled arm wraps around Neil’s shoulders, pulling his head to Andrew’s shoulder, other hand on his thigh. Andrew shifts slightly downwards, slouching in his seat in a semi-recline.

The next thrust up has much more vigor and power behind it, bouncing Neil and pulling a sharp moan from him.

“Oh, _oh fuck_ , Andrew!” Neil whimpers as Andrew fucks up into him, hips moving like pistons in a well-oiled machine. The car is rocking from the force, and all Neil can do is sit and take it considering Andrew’s arms are trapping him like a vice. They’ve fucked like this before, in the privacy of the Columbia house, but those moments are few and far between. In the dorm room they, mostly Neil, have to smother his moaning to keep from Kevin complaining. But in the heated space of the Maserati, something has sparked Andrew’s arousal enough to not care that they were in a public place or that Neil’s noises could easily be heard outside.

Neil smashes his face into the headrest beside Andrew’s head. The rasp of stubble drags alongside his cheek and then Andrew’s lips are at his ear.

“You like that? Like getting fucked?”

  
The words are unexpected, considering Andrew mostly keeps quiet during sex.

Neil struggles to keep his orgasm at bay.

A hand slides up the back of Neil’s thigh to his ass, fingers digging in. Andrew’s thrusts suddenly still.

“Let me see you fuck yourself, Neil.”

Pushing himself up as straight as he can without knocking his head against the roof, Neil beings to roll his hips down. He moves his hands from the headrest to Andrew’s chest, feeling the hard muscles there move with each ragged breath.

Neil can’t drive down as fast as Andrew can fuck up, but he still manages to get his hips moving in a rhythm that has him moaning just as loud. He can feel the bruises forming on his knees and the aches in his thighs, but he doesn’t care because Andrew is staring at him with such unbridled lust it fills him with an intoxicated need for more.

“So good,” Neil sobs, “ _so_ good. Love it when you fuck me like this. Want you in me all the time.”

Andrew snarls, not unlike the Maserati, and slams his cock up just as Neil moves down. The slap of flesh on flesh is lewd, but fuels the fire between them. Andrew lifts the lower half of his body until it’s off the seat and restarts his vicious pace.

All Neil can do is hang on - literally.

His orgasm is overwhelming and leaves him struggling to stay upright as Andrew continues to fuck into him. He spills out into his shorts and whimpers out Andrew’s name, dropping his head down so he can mouth at Andrew’s jaw.

Andrew manages a few more thrusts before his body contracts and he comes, groaning low and deep.

They sit like that for a few minutes, Neil in Andrew’s lap with his cock still in his ass, sweat shining on their skin, and panting for air.

“I don’t want to move,” Neil whines when he manages to find his voice. He’s hoarse.

“Don’t think I can drive with you in my lap.”

“I could duck my head so you can see.”

“Get off my dick and back into your own seat.”  
Neil groans and pulls off of Andrew, wincing slightly as he’s left empty. He can feel the come in his shorts starting to dry, so he just shucks them off all together and climbs into his seat. He uses his ruined clothing to wipe off Andrew when he takes off the condom and then throws them onto the backseat floor.

Andrew shoots him a glare. “You’re paying for the cleaning bill.”

Neil rolls his eyes and settles back into his seat, the leather cool against his bare legs.

For once, even when Andrew revs the engine, Neil’s too tired to get hard. He falls asleep as soon as they hit the highway again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the shitty dirty talk i tried dont come for my throat lmao  
> also idk how to end things like this yet lmao but im TRYIN  
> please leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
